


It's Good For You

by sinbin76



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Lactation, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinbin76/pseuds/sinbin76
Summary: Gabriel's hands were all over Jack's chest, playing with his milk-swollen pecs, squeezing, teasing— and pointedly ignoring the bulge in the front of Jack's pants.





	It's Good For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schmogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmogg/gifts).



> Happy birthday Schmegg, my dear kinky friend!

Jack was still far, _far_ too clothed. 

He lay on the bed on his back as Gabriel’s hands were all over his skin, teasing and touching. But his exposed skin was only his chest, from above the waistband of his pants to where his tight black shirt was pushed up above his pecs. 

But Jack couldn’t do anything about it, because his arms were bound tightly behind his back. 

“Quit teasing me,” Jack groaned. 

Gabriel massaged Jack’s swollen pecs, pushing down until they ached from a full day’s worth of milk needing to be relieved. 

“Patience, Jackie,” Gabriel hummed. 

Gabriel had been at this for what couldn’t have been that long but what felt like hours, completely ignoring the raging boner bulging the front of Jack’s pants. The butt plug Jack still had in his ass under his clothes, the one he had been keeping in all day, gave him no relief, only serving to tease him further. 

Gabriel rolled Jack’s pecs between his fingers, pushed down on them, brought his chest to just the edge of pain. Jack squirmed, pulling at his bonds, strong and snug enough to contain even a super soldier. They didn’t tie his wrists to the bed anymore; he had already broken several headboards with his thrashing. But binding his arms behind him had him curving his back around them, thrusting his chest out even more. And Gabriel was taking full advantage of it. 

“Take off my pants already!” Jack growled in frustration as Gabriel continued to play with his chest. His pants were too tight, his trapped cock pushing against the fabric, throbbing. The touches and the far-too-small plug weren’t enough. 

Gabriel’s hands kneaded the undersides of Jack’s pecs, grabbing handfuls of them. Even his big hands weren’t enough to fully cup Jack’s full pecs. Jack arched into the touches as a little milk dribbled from his nipples, wetting his chest, and Gabriel leaned down to lap it up, tongue flicking across a hard bud. Another jolt of pleasure was sent down to Jack’s neglected cock, and he gasped. 

“Gabe,” Jack whined helplessly. “Touch me, Gabe.” 

Gabriel switched to the other nipple, licking at it, before lifting his head slightly to smirk at Jack. 

“Do you think you could cum like this?” The breath from Gabriel’s words puffed across Jack’s wet nipple. “Just from having your tits played with?” 

“Gabe,” Jack said desperately. 

“I bet you could.” 

“Gabe—” 

Jack gasped as Gabriel latched onto his teat and began suckling. Jack’s cock strained and he moaned as he felt the milk flowing out of him, Gabriel swallowing it eagerly. Jack’s other nipple dribbled in neglect. Gabriel switched sides to give it attention, his beard tickling the sensitive surrounding skin. 

Jack squirmed, clenching uselessly around the stem of the plug in his ass. It was too small to give him any real relief, to give him any feeling of fullness, merely giving him something to clench around. 

“Gabe,” Jack whined, futilely grinding his hips back into the mattress as if that could move around the plug inside of him. “Touch me, please.” 

Gabriel didn’t answer him, continuing to suckle. He went back to the first tit and cupped the abandoned one with a big hand, squeezing, kneading it and getting more milk to spurt out. The opaque liquid gathered in the crook between Gabriel’s forefinger and thumb to run down to the gap between Jack’s pecs and down his sternum. 

Jack was so hard it hurt, his cock throbbed and needed to be freed, and he clenched down and thrusted his hips against nothing as he received no relief. 

“Touch me, Gabe,” Jack whined again. 

Gabriel lifted his head from Jack’s tit, milk dripping down his chin to wet his beard. “I _am_ touching you, Jackie,” he said with an insufferable smirk. 

“Not what I— _ahhh_ _,_ ” Jack cut himself out with a whine and then a moan as Gabriel licked a wet nipple, before lowering his head again to suck. He didn’t put his mouth around enough of the nipple to draw any milk out, merely sucking on the bud. 

Somehow, despite not having anything but his chest touched, Jack felt close. He was moaning, sweating, the increasing dampness incredibly uncomfortable under his clothing—breathing hard, every muscle tensed, ass clenching uselessly around the plug. He just needed a bit more, God if Gabe would just touch him already…! 

Gabriel caught a hard bud between his teeth, pinching it between his incisors just to the point of pain, twisting the other nipple in between his fingers. Then he pulled hard on both, and Jack came. 

His legs curled up, he arched his back and he threw back his head with a shout as his orgasm crashed into him in shockwaves, his cock spurting hot semen into the inside of his jockstrap, having been completely untouched since they began. Gabriel kept pinching and pulling at his nipples through his orgasm and the aftershocks. 

Jack sagged back against the mattress, breathing hard. He felt his muscles still twitching intermittently, the muscles of his entrance pulsing around the plug. 

Gabriel licked up the remaining milk on Jack’s chest before drawing back. Finally left alone, Jack’s abused nipples began to throb. 

Jack closed his eyes, feeling about ready to pass out. But then he felt tugging at his pants, the tinkling of his belt being undone. 

“My turn,” Gabriel in satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone who commented, kudos'd, and bookmarked my last fic. It encouraged me to keep writing!!


End file.
